The PenPal Project
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: *My story transferred from Quotev* What happens when young Hermione wasn't born a Granger, young Malfoy didn't attend Hogwarts just yet, and they both hadn't met yet.
1. Chapter 1

**_The PenPal Project_**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter._

* * *

Have you ever wondered what would of happened if Draco actually _did_ go to Durmstang? Maybe transfer right before 6th year? Ended up not following the Dark Lord? Or maybe you just wonder what would happen if Hermione and Draco had been penpals from the age of eleven till the day they finally met on that magical Platform 9 3/4 leading them to a year of Hogwarts, we could say it all started on a fateful day in September, but it actually started on a brisk cold day of January,

Hermione had just woken up to a owl pecking on her window, when she decided to look to see who's owl it was, she realized it was the young boy her mother had talked about, the young boy who would soon become her penpal for the next five long years. Hermione wasn't like any other pure-blood witch, her parents didn't agree with the Dark Lord's ways, nor did they agree with the constant bickering that came from their fellow pure-bloods about how 'Muggles and Muggle-borns were just dirt under their feet', when young Hermione realized who's owl it was, she almost fell out of bed, jumping to her balcony doors trying to retrieve the letter. The young boy sat at his small dark green desk, awaiting the reply from the little girl his mother told him about, he was to start Durmstang that fall, while young Hermione was to start Hogwarts. His father told him all about Hogwarts, but his mother _insisted_ he go too Durmstang. The young boy sighed, while back in the Zabini home, Hermione was ripping the seal to reveal clean crisp parchment to see the gorgeous handwriting of the young boy, she smiled while reading and followed the words along with her finger.

_Dear, Hermione._

_My mother told me quite a lot about you. I learned our mothers have tea quite often together, and your father works in my own fathers business with him, mother told me it'd be a good experience to have these things Muggles call 'penpals' to get to know a child my own age, I await your owl, Dragon will not leave without one, oh and my name is Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy_.  
_Yours always, Draco._

She was jumping up and down by the end of the letter, she yelled for her personal house elf, Jori to retrieve some parchment and small quill for her to write her reply, after her writing a small note to the boy, she sealed it. Stamped it with the swirly Z stamp, told the small golden colored owl to take it to the boy she knew to be called Draco Malfoy. After making sure the owl flew away safely, she skipped downstairs to the dining area, to see her mother sitting drinking a small cup of tea, Hermione curtsied and asked if breakfast had been served yet, her mother shook her head and the youngest Zabini proceeded to tell her mother the morning she add experienced.

In Draco's home, Draco had just walked back into his bedroom to see his small golden owl pecking at the window to get out of the blistering cold, he strutted over to the window, took the small letter out of his talon and sent him on his way to the opposite end of the wing to the Owlery to warm up. Draco sat down at the dark green desk his father had just purchased a month prior. Even though he wasn't going to attend Hogwarts, his father made sure to decorate his room in the silver and green of the Slytherin house he had so many things about, the youngest Malfoy sighed and began to open the letter when he heard his parent's outside his door.

"Lucius, are you sure the Zabini girl is the right one to betroth to him. He is only 11, he shouldn't need this pressure put on him right now!" Mrs. Malfoy other wise known as Cissa or Narcissa to be polite was having a heated conversation with the Mr. Malfoy named Lucius right outside their young sons door, Lucius was explaining Draco needed to be betrothed now to ensure he would not mess around or try to marry some other woman while growing up, Cissa was getting more and more pissed off. Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose and waved her off and nodded. Draco silently got up, leaving the unread letter open on his desk to open his door and was prepared to faith their wrath of eavesdropping on the eldest Malfoy's.

He shook slightly and braced himself to feel the cool hit of the back of his fathers hand, he decided to step back in his room and slowly shut the door. The more he stayed away from his parents, the less hits he'd get, and the less yelling he'd hear. He frowned at the letter, waved it off and retreated to his over-sized bed, to sleep for the night, despite dinner not even have been served yet. He knew he would be punished for it tomorrow for right now he didn't really care, Hermione sat at the big glass table-top table in the dining hall with her family eating a light dinner since they had, had a big lunch. Hermione's father, Adrian looked at her and smiled. She was grateful to be a daddy's girl, which got her whatever her heart desired, Hermione picked at her food, sighed a deep sigh and looked at her mother.

"Mum, the Malfoy boy hasn't wrote me back yet." Hermione's mum frowned slightly and looked to her husband Adrian for some comforting words or for some help on this particular subject, but all he did was shrug and look back to his food and dig in, not caring about anything else. Hermione's young mother Geonna, frowned and decided to tell her the first thing that came to her mind.

"Maybe he is busy, my Mia. He is a very busy child these days planning to go to Durmstang." Hermione's frown went up a little bit, realizing maybe Draco hadn't forgot about her, but maybe had gotten busy and wasn't able to write a reply. Later that night, when Hermione's mother was tucking her in bed, and kissing her goodnight. Hermione heard the noise of the small owl appearing at her window. She tried to jump up, but her mother pushed her back down. "Stay Mia, I will get the letter and lay it on her desk, you are too sleep. You hear me? You can read it tomorrow morning." Hermione slightly frowned, but nodded knowing her mother was right, she needed sleep. She yawned and fell into a light sleep of dreaming of meeting the young boy she had just started exchanging letters with. Not knowing in a few years time, they would both hit an obstacle. And, finally meet without either one knowing the other one.

* * *

**_A/N; These first three I think it is chapters will be really short, I'm just transferring them off my account on Quotev, after these they will be updated regularly and be 1500+ a chapter. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**RATED M: This update includes mention and description of minor abuse.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:  
_**FLASH FORWARD TWO YEARS; (1993)**_

Hermione sighed, and slowly rolled out of bed, preparing for yet another day at Hogwarts. Her and Draco still made sure to exchange the letters, making sure to flirt less and less. Knowing the young miss had acquired a boyfriend over the year that Draco and her had been talking. This, Mr. Nott didn't approve of his girlfriend writing another boy, but what was he to say? Hermione dragged herself into the bathroom, she never thought being fourteen would be this much hell, she groaned when she felt the warm water hit her back and tried to forget everything, but the thoughts of the boy that she had become close too over the last couple years came across her mind, she rubbed her face and and pulled herself out of the shower quickly. Just to be able to scream at the boy in front of her. Her boyfriend, Theodore Nott was drooling while staring at all her bits and pieces.

She quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her and stormed back into the room she had previously exited, to be met by many eyes, a set including her own twin brother Blaise that still no one ever heard about. He shook his head while her face blushed deep red with embarrassment knowing she had just been caught spending the night in the boys dorm, with Theo Nott at that. Theo exited the bathroom and wrapped a robe around the young girl who was now shaking, crying and mumbling about how she was stupid. While, Blaise was yelling at Theo about 'deflowering' his sister.

After Hermione had been able to calm down and get dressed, she ran down to breakfast not taking a second look at anyone. She ate in silence at the Slytherin table, when the same owl swooped she has grown accustomed to dropping by every morning dropped a small letter next to her toast. The young girl sighed and before she could even grab the letter to open it, the Nott boy made sure to grab it and rip it open and read it. With each word his face got even redder and the more he shook. She didn't make a move to look at him, or move because she knows she would receive a smack. So, she sat silent, silent as can be until he decided to rip it up then she would magically put it back together, read it and write the Malfoy heir a reply. It wasn't five minutes later that he turned to her and yelled.

"What is this?" He screeched through clenched teeth, she was scared what to say so opted to shrug until she felt his cool hand collide with her warm cheek. She knew the tears would be quick to follow. But, she made sure to bite her lip and make sure they didn't come yet. She prayed for Blaise to finally notice, the red tinge on one of her cheeks, the scared look in her eyes whenever she was around Theo. Though, she knew he never would, she quickly recovered, ripped the letter from his hands and stood up. She turned to look at his expression and could see the anger, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"He is my best friend, Theodore. No one. Not even _you_ can change that. Do you understand? Now, if you will leave alone, I shall be on my way to potions. I must'n be late for class." Hermione grabbed her bag, turned and left to go to her first class of the morning, Potions. When she got there, she quickly made her way to go sit by the lonely little red head Gryffindor who was a year younger than herself. She believed her name to be Ginevra but couldn't remember. She tossed her bag next to her and opened up the letter to see Draco's lovely scrawl that she had grown to love over the last couple years. Before she was able to start reading she was poked by the Gryffindor to look at the professor because he was staring at her and supposedly repeated her name at least four times.

"Miss. Zabini, though I hate taking points from my own house. I believe this is necessary Please put the note away, and pay attention." The professor who's name had slipped her mind had slowly told her punishment which resulted in, detention and the removal of five points from Slytherin. She frowned, pulled out her book and ingredients and set to work attempting to do the potion but her mind would only allow Draco on it. The young girl next to her had to help her many times. She learned her name was Ginny, Ginny Weasley. The only daughter of the dirt poor pure-blood family, her father warned her about them but she didn't care. The young girl was nice, but it was given; she was a Gryffindor. Hermione was the last one to finish her potion and exit the class, she had received another lecture from the professor that she learned names was Snape. She continuously nodded and left without another word. She knew she'd be receiving an owl from her parents about her 'improper' behavior, but she didn't care. She wanted to hurry up, finish her classes and retreat back to her dorm to read Draco's letter. Four long hours later, she was finally finished. She packed up her bag, and practically ran to her dormitory to be able t read the young boys letter.

She sat on her bed, threw her bag somewhere random and pulled the letter out of her robes. She smiled at the first three words 'my dearest Hermione'. He had grown accustomed to addressing each of her letters as that. His letters were simple, telling her of Durmstang, wishing to meet her one day and sending his love and wanting to make sure the Nott child was treating her alright. She finished the letter with a tear rolling down her cheek, she hated not being able to tell Malfoy that she was falling for him through letters, that Nott was abusing her and she felt alone. She wiped her tears, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and set to work. Finally deciding it was time to tell him everything. He needed to know, she made sure to leave out that she was falling for him though. That was for another time and place.

* * *

_**A/N; After the next already made chapter is posted, I will post my other stories. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

He Found Out.

* * *

Disclaimer; I do not own HP

* * *

Draco's POV

I waited, waited for hours for her to send me a reply to my letter. I wonder how she felt about me always calling her my Hermione, I wonder how she would feel if I told her I was falling for her, I wonder if she was falling for me too. I groaned and fell back against my bed, I was tired of waiting. I had almost fell asleep when I heard the tapping of the owl at the window, I thought I was going to break something as quick as I jumped out of my bed racing to the window to read the letter. I smiled when I pulled the letter from the small owl's talons, Hermione's script was on the front with a beautiful drawn heart next to my name. I slowly walked over to my bed as I was opening it. I sort of fell on my bed as I continued reading, I started clenching and un-clenching my fist. It was one thing Nott was dating her but _abusing _her too? No. He took it one step to far, I stopped reading and started to re-read it, but out loud this time.

_My dearest Dray,  
I apologize for such a late response but I've been worried on how was I going to tell you. I don't want you to be mad for me not telling you, I don't want you to hate me. But, you must know the truth about me and Theodore. Draco, he's abusive, he hits me every chance he gets, he swings at me, leaves bruises and hurts me all at the same time. I must go, my love. He will surely see this letter if I don't send it on it's way soon. Please reply as soon as you can. _

Yours always, Your Hermione.

I smiled at the end, but was still pissed. He _hit_ her? No, this just got personal. I glanced at my watch and seen it was late. I decided to speak to my father the next day. He needed to know what was going on.


End file.
